narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Ryuzaki
Personal Datas Pre-Shippuden Personal Datas Shippuden Other Personal Datas |} Kira Ryuzaki (竜崎 キラ - Ryuzaki Kira) ''is an OC created by KiraUchiha87. She's a 12 years old Genin in the first series and a 16 years old Chunin in the Shippuden. Kira can't use any type of Genjutsu while she's good in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, all her jutsus are based on fire chakra manipulation. Background 'Family and childhood' Kira was born in a normal family, since she learned how to walk she followed her older brother Seshin Ryuzaki . When she was 5 years old their father died during a mission, after this fact her brother became cold with Kira, in fact, the day he graduated to the Ninja Accademy she wanted to follow him when he was going with his friends to celebrate the event but Seshin acted like a jerk pushing her away making her fall on the ground saying that he didn't need a weak and boring sister like her. Kira ran away through the forest that surrounds Konoha crying and without realizing she had lost. Some hours passed and she calmed down, then Kira attempted to come back home but when she realized she was lost she started cry again. Fortunately Kiba Inuzuka was havin a walk with Akamaru where Kira was and he found her. As soon as she saw him, she said that she wasn't crying and she wasn't lost, Kiba helped her without making her notice this, just saying that he had to come back to the village so she followed him. During the walk they started talking, Kira realized that she could trust in him and they became friend. During the time Kiba bacem her best friend. 'Accademy years' Kira started the Ninja Accademy when she was 6 years old and graduated like Genin when she was 12. During the accademy Kira was very committed to become a good ninja, even if she started studyin seriously after Seshin said she was weak. She had a bad aim with both shuriken and kunai, one day Kira was training and if Kiba wasn't fast enough, from that day he would be without an eye. After the graduation she was put in the Team 17 with Ryujin Kurosu and Kaito Ookami and Kobura Matsutama like their sensei. Personality Kira is a very clumsy girl, if a rock is laying in the way where she's walking be sure that she'll fall, she also is able to hit her head everywhere. Kira totally hates sharing her problems, but she hate more sharing her cookies. When she has cookies she act like a 5 years old girl. When Kira shares her cookies with someone, this means that she has a deep relationship with this person and those who received cookie from her are really few people like Seshin or Kiba. Other traits of her personality are: a little tomboyish, touchy, crazy in a good way, impulsive and she likes to argue. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Her jutsus are based on taijutsu mixed to ninjutsu. Kira's primary jutsu is Kasai no Kobushi (fire fist) that consist in concentrate the fire chakra in her hands increasing a little bit the hitting power. She isn't good with any type of weapons, especially if she has to throw it, maybe Kira can have a lucky day catching the target but this happens really rarely. Her speciality is close fight but she has some jutsus that she can use for distant targets. 'Status' Strenght: 2/5 Speed: 3/5 Taijutsu: 3/5 Genjutsu: 0/5 Ninjutsu: 4/5 Chakra: 3/5 'Summoning''' Kira can summon a small phoenix 40-50 cm high that allowas her to have a little more chakra. There is only one problem, Kira and the phoenix don't get along a lot, everytime the girl summons the little animal and give her a order, this one ends with beaking her head or throwing her flames. Mission S: 0 A: 1 B: 10 C: 13 D: 27 Part I In the first series Kira doesn't have a lot of special fact that happens to her, only the she meets Seika Kaminari Yokai when this one came to Konoha with her circus. They became really good friends in few days and along with Rakura Dairuko, they spent together a lot of their free time. Kira with her team were named 'Clumsy Team' because they 'failed' their first 5 missions, Kobura Matsuyama was the one who had to finish them. Chunin Examination arc Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Kira loves a lot stars and likes wathing them eating her cookies *Her name means 'Killer' even if this doesn't reflect her personality *Kira's favourite foods are cookies and Tonkotsu ramen *Her mother, Shiokaze Ryuzaki, isn't a ninja Category:Original Character